a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a force dispersing device.
b. Description of the Related Art
In typical product designs, internal components inside a product may suffer little or even no external forces to avoid damages by increasing the rigidity of outer components. For example, a selection of materials or supply of structural reinforcement may help to increase the rigidity. However, the increase in rigidity may correspondingly increase the volume and weight to frustrate the purpose of fabricating a light and thin product. Further, a bubble pack having multiple independent air cells often serves as a packaging buffer, and each cell may absorb external forces relying on material expendability and air compressibility. However, the air cells are separate from each other to hardly disperse force in different directions. Therefore, a bubble pack may function as a buffer but fail to effectively disperse forces imposed thereon.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a force dispersing device to distribute external forces over a large area within a limited space to reduce the stress imposed on and thus prevent damages to internal components.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.